


Splash

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Mark decides that Britta needs to celebrate a Monaco win too.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



> This is for theangelofdarkness as I promised her to write some fluff. I'm not very confident with Mitta so I'm still finding my feet with them <3

It was just another celebration. The Red Bull boys going wild at the Red Bull Energy Station.

Britta stood off to the side as Mark playfully pushed Sebastian into the pool, the German yelping and spluttering when he resurfaced.

Britta puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. But her soft laugh attracts Mark's attention and the grin that appears on his face can only be described as devious. 

Britta’s eyes widen and she backs away slowly. “Mark…no..don’t you dare…MARK!”

Her last words are almost a shriek as suddenly she is lifted off of her feet by Mark and thrown into the water next to Sebastian.

Britta resurfaces and scowls at the Australian driver, splashing him angrily. “You’re an asshole!”

Mark grins at her and proceeds to jump into the water besides her, giving her a devious grin as he pulls her under the water.

For a second, she panics blindly, but then Mark appears in front of her, his eyes alight with fun as he gives her an underwater kiss.

It only lasts for a fraction of a second, but for Britta it feels like hours as Mark kisses her and then brings her back to the surface.

The noise and shouting is overwhelming after the peace of underwater, but all Britta can see is Mark’s beaming smile and she honestly believes that’s the best thing of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
